


Marvel vs DC

by WritingCreatingStorytelling



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCreatingStorytelling/pseuds/WritingCreatingStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris & Natalia go see Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice on a movie date. Natalia drops a bomb on Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel vs DC

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx

The lights dimmed and Natalia slouched deeper in her seat, eager to get completely lost in a different world. The movie theater wasn’t as packed as she thought it would be, with it being a highly anticipated film and an already reported box office hit. But taking into account that it was nearing the end of it’s numbered showings, the small crowd wasn’t that surprising.

Not that Natalia cared. Less people meant less intruding eyes, indiscreet camera snaps, and having to share her boyfriend when all she wanted was a nice, quiet date night. Seeing his boots propped up on the back of the chair in front of them from the corner of her eye now made her smile. They hadn’t gone out to the movies just the two of them in a while. It was nice. She had missed this.

The dramatic instrumental piece blared from the surround sound. Natalia took a quick breath, the excitement spiking up. She had been dying to see this long before it had hit the big screen. But Chris was adamant about her holding off until he was able to go. With a few days finally cleared on his schedule, here they were.

And it was going to be wicked awesome.

Unfortunately, a slurping noise came from beside her not even thirty seconds in. Then a low belch. He was such a guy.

“Really?” She asked in an undertone, side-eyeing him.

Chris scooped a handful of the buttery popcorn he kept on his lap and shoved it in his mouth. “Wuh?” He replied, chewing loudly.

Natalia let out a light laugh, then turned back to the big screen. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea. He had started making little snide comments on the car ride there, and then continued to be an asshole while they stood in line at the ticket and concession stands. He had finally ceased when they first sat down, popcorn and candy keeping his mouth occupied much to her relief.

“Okay, see that right there. What a shitty stunt double. Dude looks nothing like Affleck!”

And the remarks were back.

”Marvel would never allow that shit to happen.”

Was it too much to ask to drool over Superman in fucking peace?

“Ha! Lame.”

She was going to tape his mouth shut.

“Dude, this Cavill guy? Really? I don’t see the fucking appeal at all. Is this guy really a girl’s wet dream? Psh.”

Nat threw him a murderous look, “Will you shut up?! I knew I should’ve came by myself.” Chris smirked at her choice of words, but before he could open his mouth to retort, she huffed and muttered “pig” under her breath.

Was his mind always in the gutter? (Okay, yes, but so was hers.)

“I’m just sayin’!” Chris shrugged, brows set high on his forehead. “Admit it, if this belonged to Marvel, they’d make it a kickass movie.”

Natalia fidgeted in her seat, eyes straight forward. She heard him cough, expecting an answer.

“Nat..”

“Shhh, watch the movie.”

“Nat,” he tried again, this time his tone hard and suspicious.

“Christopher, the movie-”

“Are you - are you sayin’ what I think you’re fuckin’ sayin’ right now.”

“Chris-”

“Say it,” he demanded, throwing popcorn in her direction. “Say Marvel is better.”

Natalia turned to face him, her gaze fixated on a freckle above his beard, avoiding his hard stare. “You’re being a baby and I am not playing this childish game with you. I’m trying to watch this, so please-”

Popcorn flew at her again, this time hitting her dead on the nose before falling onto her lap. “Say it.”

Exasperated, she exclaimed in a loud whisper, “I like DC better, okay?!”

His boots made a resounding thump on the floor and the bucket of popcorn found a place at their feet. “WHAT?!”

Chris was beyond bewildered. Betrayed. Disappointed. Stupidly hurt.

A chorus of shhhh‘s came from the other movie goers at his outburst.

He pointed towards the screen, scowling back at the glares from the occupied seats. “Mind your goddamn business and watch the fucking movie! Jesus!”

“Chris,” Natalia chided in a low grumble, cheeks burning. “Knock it off! You are going to get us kicked out.”

“I can’t believe you. I cannot fucking believe you.” Laughing dryly, he shook his head. “Wow. Out-fucking-rageous. My own girlfriend.”

She rolled her eyes. “You are so dramatic. And you’re making me miss the fucking movie.”

“You know this means we have to break up, right? I can’t be with someone who can’t appreciate the world’s greatest comic-”

“Are you even hearing yourself?” Natalia whispered, desperately trying to keep her voice down to a respectable volume.

“Do YOU hear yourself?!” He shot back in a shrill.

“Dude! Will you shut the fuck up?!”

“’ey!” Chris snapped at the interruption, his brows knitting together. “This is a private conversation! Have some fuckin’ manners, bro.”

“Chris,” Nat hissed, smacking his arm. Bracing herself for a testosterone filled fight, she turned to smile apologetically at the guy two rows in front of them. “Sor-”

“Whoa,” the guy laughed. “Are you - are you Captain America? Holy shit. Molly, it’s Captain America!”

Oh, thank god. Natalia breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hey, what’s up?” Chris chuckled, leaning forward to slap the guy’s offered hand then shook his girlfriend’s hand.

Natalia swore he had a Jekyll and Hyde thing going on.

“I’m Jake. Big fan of yours.”

“Thanks, man. I appreciate that.”

“Yeah, no problem. No problem. So, Captain America spotted in a DC movie. What’s Marvel gotta say ‘bout that?”

Chris stuck a thumb in Natalia’s direction, smirking. “The girlfriend dragged me, kicking and screaming, man. Bribery. Blackmail. You know how it is.”

Liar, Natalia murmured to herself.

Jake laughed in understanding, then snapped his mouth shut when his girl thrust an elbow into his side.

“Can I,” Chris started, hanging his arms on the seat in front of him, ignoring Natalia’s groaning. “Can I bother you guys for a second. My girlfriend seems to have popped one too many crazy pills today-”

“Chris!”

“-and thinks DC is the fucking shit, while Marvel is…” He shrugged, “Well, shit.”

“I did not fucking say that!” Nat tutted. Turning to the amused couple, she repeated, “I did not say that. I like Marvel, but DC is just way better. Don’t you guys agree?”

Molly answered, “Yes, absolutely,” while Jake said, “Fuck no!”

“Ah ha!” Chris pointed at Natalia while she grinned triumphantly at him with a, “see, told ya!”

Simultaneously, the confusion etched across their faces. “Wait, what?”


End file.
